A Blue Box on Baker Street
by Elijah-ships-johnlock
Summary: AU: Sherlock spots a blue police box that has mysteriously appeared across the street from their flat. He and John decide to investigate. Ninth Doctor, by the way. Why are there never any wholock fics featuring the ninth doctor? Ah well..this one does :P Reviews are welcome and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Rose and the Doctor fell backwards onto the floor as the TARDIS landed. They looked over at each other and giggled.

"Here we are then," said the Doctor, standing up and extending a hand for Rose to take, "the year 3011."

...

"John?" called Sherlock. "John come here."

John stumbled into the living room from the kitchen, still in his pyjamas. He held a mug of coffee in one hand, the other hand scratched at the back of his neck.

"What is it, Sherlock?" he asked with a yawn.

"Come look at this," he said, his eyes still fixed on whatever he was looking at out of their window. John looked out the window but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What am I looking at?"

"That blue police box across the street," said Sherlock, pointing at the blue box. "It wasn't there just a few minutes ago."

"Well it can't have just _appeared_ there," said John. "Maybe you just didn't notice it before."

Sherlock gave him an _I'm-the-most-observant-man-in-the-world-do-you-hon estly-think-I-wouldn't-have-noticed-a-gigantic-blu e-box-across-the-street-from-my-flat?_ look.

John nodded. "Right then. Shall we go check it out?"

Sherlock grinned and stood, grabbing his coat and scarf.

"Wait, I'm in my pyjamas!" said John.

"I went to Buckingham Palace in a sheet, John, you look fine. We're just going across the street anyway."

...

Rose grinned. "The year 3011…sounds exciting!"

"It's the year they invented the flying motorbike," said the Doctor.

Rose pushed open the door to the TARDIS and looked outside. She turned around and looked at the Doctor. "Doesn't look much different," she said.

The Doctor furrowed his brow.

"Really?" he said. "It should look quite a bit different from when you're from…" He looked back at the controls.

"Baker Street…" said Rose, still looking out the door of the TARDIS. "Hmm."

"Ohhh," said the Doctor.

"What is it?" asked Rose, stepping back into the TARDIS.

"_Two _thousand eleven. Not three thousand…well that's a bummer, I was gonna take you for a ride on one of those flying motorbikes. Ah well. Baker Street?"

"Yeah," said Rose.

"Well, let's go check it out," he said. Rose smiled.

…

Sherlock looked at the blue box in front of him. He placed his hand against it. Strange, he thought, it felt almost…alive.

Suddenly the door opened inward and a blonde girl and a man in a leather jacket were standing in front of Sherlock and John. They looked stunned, as did John and Sherlock.

The four stared at each other for a solid five minutes before one of them spoke.

"Hello," said the man in the leather jacket. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" asked John.

"Just, the Doctor."

John furrowed his brow and Sherlock stared at this so-called "doctor" curiously.

"I'm Rose," said the girl. "Rose Tyler. Who are you two?"

"John Watson," said John, straightening up slightly. When Sherlock showed no sign of answering, John nodded toward him. "This is my…friend, Sherlock."

Sherlock continued staring this Doctor person down, unable to deduce anything from him. It was extremely frustrating.

John looked behind them. "Wait…is this box…?"

"Bigger on the inside? Yes, yes it is," said the Doctor.

"That's ridiculous," said Sherlock.

"It is not!" said the Doctor.

"Of course it is! It's not possible for something to be bigger on the inside," replied Sherlock defensively.

"See for yourself, then!" said the Doctor, stepping aside for Sherlock to look in the TARDIS. Sherlock stepped cautiously through the doorway. He walked slowly around the centre and back to the doorway where the other three stood.

"Alright, then. It's bigger on the inside," said Sherlock. John couldn't help but grin at how much Sherlock hated being proved wrong. He and Rose stepped into the TARDIS.

"So is this like a…spaceship or something?" asked John.

"Mhm," said Rose.

Sherlock looked like he was about to argue that that was ridiculous again, but instead rolled his eyes and gave a defeated sigh.

"Time machine too," said the Doctor.

Sherlock scoffed. The Doctor was about to say something when the TARDIS suddenly shook and the engine started. Sherlock and John fell over at the sudden shake; Rose grabbed onto the railing.

"What's happening?" asked Rose.

"I don't know," said the Doctor. He began frantically pressing buttons and pulling levers.

Sherlock ran over to John, who'd hit his head.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine," said John, standing up. The TARDIS shook again and Sherlock caught John in his arms. The TARDIS ceased shaking and the engines stopped.

Rose wore an excited grin, the Doctor was preoccupied trying to figure out what the hell had just happened, John looked worried and confused, and no one was quite sure what Sherlock was thinking as he looked around the TARDIS. Rose decided to look outside and see where they were.

"Looks like the nineteenth century," she said. "But I'm not sure where…London, maybe?"

Sherlock and John both looked through the doorway in awe.

"I can't get her to go back where we were," said the Doctor. He looked at John and Sherlock. "Sorry."

"You mean we're stuck in the nineteenth century?!" asked John.

"Well…for now, yeah," said the Doctor. "Rose, you'd best go change your clothes into something more 1800s-y." He looked at John's pyjamas. "You too. Rose, could you show, um…John - was it? Could you show John where I've got extra clothes?"

She nodded and led John into another room, leaving Sherlock alone with the Doctor.

"You're not a doctor," said Sherlock.

"Of course I am; I'm _the_ Doctor."

"John's a doctor," said Sherlock, implying that John was a better doctor than this man.

"Is he now?" said the Doctor. "He an army doctor?"

Sherlock gave a disproving look. "How did you know?"

"Had a hunch," said the Doctor.

Sherlock bit his lip, frustrated.

"You two a couple?" asked the Doctor.

"No."

"Oh, alright. It's fine if you are, I was just wondering."

"We're just flatmates."

"Alright then."

Sherlock stared at the Doctor. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

"But what's your name?"

"Just the Doctor."

"You haven't got a name?"

"Nope. Just the Doctor."

"Where are you from?"

"North."

"Oh, and they've got spaceships in the _North_, then?" asked Sherlock sarcastically.

"They do in Gallifrey."

"Where's Gallifrey?"

The Doctor paused. "Nowhere. It was destroyed."

"Destroyed?"

"In a war."

"Oh," said Sherlock.

John and Rose returned; Rose was wearing a long black dress with dark red ruffles on the sleeves, and John was wearing a suit with a white button up shirt.

"Shall we?" asked Rose, holding out her hand for the Doctor. He took it and John and Sherlock followed them out into the street.

**_To be continued...muahahahahaaa_**


	2. Chapter 2

John looked about the city wide-eyed with wonder. Even Sherlock, who was usually so contained, stared in amazement at his surroundings. It was nearly as busy as their London, but the people were all dressed in Victorian fashion; the women wore the most lovely dresses and John smiled at Sherlock, who somehow didn't look a bit out of place, though he rarely did no matter where they went.

Sherlock was fascinated, barely able to contain his delight at the city. It was marvellous! Sherlock was like a child in a toy store, staring in wonder at London. The architecture, the clothes, everything!

The Doctor and Rose smiled at the two men, being led mostly by Sherlock, who had to see everything up close so he could marvel at every minute detail of the city.

"This is incredible!" said John, still in awe of the sights and sounds and the fact that he was actually here in London over a hundred years in the past.

"It is," said the Doctor. "I've been travelling for nine hundred years and it still never fails to amaze me."

"Nine hundred?!" asked John. "Jesus, you look bloody good for nine hundred! Are you from the future? Do they invent something that makes you live forever?!"

"No," said the Doctor. "Well, actually…they do invent - "

"No!" said Rose. "They don't…do they? The invent something in the future to make people live forever?!"

"Well not forever…just a very, _very_ long time." He turned back to John. "But, no I'm not from Earth. I'm a Time Lord."

"Time Lord?" asked John. "Like an alien?"

"Yep," said the Doctor.

"He's got two hearts," Rose added.

"Neat!" said Sherlock.

"Can I see your mobile phones for a moment?" asked the Doctor. John and Sherlock handed over their phones and the Doctor pulled something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" asked John.

"It's a sonic screwdriver," replied the Doctor. He held the sonic screwdriver to their phones and pressed a button.

"What does it do?" asked Sherlock.

"Oh…a lot of things," replied the Doctor. "At the moment, I'm fixing your phones so that you'll have service anywhere… or any_when _in the universe." He handed their phones back to them.

"Neat," said John.

The Doctor and Rose linked arms and walked ahead of John and Sherlock, who followed close behind.

"Anyone care for some entertainment?" the Doctor asked, turning around to look at the two men as they walked past a theatre.

"Sure!" said John. Sherlock and Rose nodded in agreement.

"D'you need cash?" asked Rose, reaching for her pocket.

"Nope…I've got a VIP pass," he said with a grin as he pulled out his psychic paper.

Sherlock furrowed his brow slightly at the paper.

They approached the entrance and the Doctor waved the sheet of paper in front of the door man and the four of them were let inside the theatre.

"But, that was just a blank sheet of paper!" said Sherlock.

"Ooh, you are bright, aren't you?" said the Doctor. "Psychic paper. Shows them whatever I want it to show them, but it doesn't work on clever people."

Sherlock gave an arrogant grin and John elbowed him in the ribs.

They sat near the front and soon the performance began. Suddenly, someone backstage let out a horrible scream and a man only halfway into his costume ran out on stage and began panickedly shouting, telling everyone to run for their lives.

The Doctor jumped up and climbed over the seats to the stage, while the whole theatre erupted into panic.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked the man.

"These things - horrible metal things…I've never seen anything like them!" he said.

"Describe them to me," said the Doctor.

"Well they - they looked like that," he said pointing behind the Doctor, who spun around to face it. His eyes widened.

"Get out!" said the Doctor. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW! Rose, take those two back to the TARDIS!"

"What is it?" asked Sherlock.

"It's called a dalek and they're _extremely_ dangerous," said Rose, standing up. "You two get back to the TARDIS."

"What about you?" said John. "He said - "

"I don't care what he said, he needs my help. Now you two, _back to the TARDIS_."

"EXTERMINATE!" said the dalek. Sherlock watched as it killed the man who was standing beside the Doctor.

"Come on!" said John, tugging Sherlock's arm. Sherlock wanted to stay and help the Doctor, but he didn't want to put John in danger.

"You go," he said, shaking John off of his arm.

"Are you insane?! You'll get killed!"

"I'll be fine, John, I promise," said Sherlock.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"I'm not putting you in danger!"

"Then come back to the TARDIS with me!"

The Doctor and Rose ran between the two men, interrupting their quarrel and grabbed them, dragging them out of the theatre as the dalek followed, screaming "EXTERMINATE!"

John slammed the door to the theatre shut behind them and let out a sigh of relief, thinking he'd trapped the dalek inside. The dalek was not, however, trapped, and it easily removed the door. Three other daleks had joined it.

"RUN!" shouted the Doctor and they all bolted down the street, which had pretty much cleared after the panicked crowd of people evacuated the theatre.

"Keep the Doctor and his female companion alive!" said one of the daleks who seemed to be the leader. "The others are disposable and will be exterminated!" Sherlock and John exchanged a terrified glance and continued running close behind the Doctor and Rose. More and more daleks poured out of the theatre. At least fifty of them, Sherlock thought.

"You said the daleks were all gone!" said Rose to the Doctor.

"Yeah, well I had been led to believe that they _were_!"

"Well they don't look very _gone_ at the moment!"

John and Sherlock sprinted after them. They turned quickly around a street corner and John lost his balance, falling over onto the ground.

"JOHN!" yelled Sherlock, running back for the army doctor. He grabbed him by the arm, yanked him up and dragged him around the corner. They struggled to catch up with the Doctor and Rose who hadn't realised they were so far behind them. The daleks were gaining on the two men.

"Doctor!" yelled Sherlock. The Doctor and Rose were too far ahead to hear him. John was running much slower alongside him now, with a slight limp. Sherlock thought maybe he'd broken something when he fell.

"_Doctor_!" yelled Sherlock. The gap between them and the two men was growing, all the while, the daleks were gaining on them from behind. John stopped for just a second, in very obvious pain from his leg, which Sherlock was quite certain had been broken.

"John, I know it hurts, but you have to keep running, come on!" said Sherlock, grabbing John's hand and pulling him along. They only made it a few more metres when John collapsed to his knees.

"I can't…" he breathed heavily. Sherlock scooped the army doctor up into his arms and began running after their companions, though it was difficult as the detective was not very muscular, and John weighed about as much as Sherlock.

As the Doctor and Rose turned another corner, Rose caught Sherlock carrying John out if the corner of her eye several hundred metres behind them.

"Doctor!" she said, grabbing his shoulder. "Doctor, they've fallen behind. I think one of them's hurt!"

The Doctor spun around and saw Sherlock struggling to carry his companion as the daleks turned a corner not too far behind the two men. He bolted back after them and took John from Sherlock. They ran back to where Rose was where she joined up with them.

"The TARDIS is just a bit further," she said as they kept running.

They made it to the TARDIS in time, and the Doctor set John down on the floor. Sherlock was immediately at his side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, gripping John's hand tightly. John nodded, though he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

The Doctor looked at John's leg, which, like Sherlock had guessed, was badly broken.

"I'll be right back," he said, running off to one of the other rooms in the TARDIS. After a few moments he returned with a box.

"What's in there?" asked Sherlock.

"Nanogenes," he said. "They're used for healing." He opened the box and thousands of little nanogenes flooded out, swarming around John's leg and mending it.

John and Sherlock watched with awe. The Doctor stood and began pacing back and forth.

"We need a plan," he said. "Well…we need to figure out what the daleks are doing here and what they want and /then/ we need a plan."

**_To be continued…ehehehehehe [another long hiatus because I take fucking forever to update my fics]_**


End file.
